Fievel helps Olivia
On shore, under his castle, Fievel played the same song Olivia sang to him on his clarinet, Pal lay nearby as Fievel played his clarinet. He stopped and sighed and got up off of the rock. Fievel started walking around, getting Pal's attention, causing him to get excited, and making him start barking. "That voice." Fievel said, "I can't get it out of my head." He turned to Pal, saying, "I've looked everywhere, Pal. Where could she be?" Not far away, Olivia and her friends finally managed to get her to the shore. It was exhausting, but everyone made it to the shore. Pudge and Timothy were the only ones exhausted and weary that they collasped near the rocks! Olivia started to wake up and pushed the strands of her fur out of her eyes. As she did, she noticed her new tail and knees and was caught by surprise. She raised one of her legs above water and saw a paw, a pink pad, and three toes (mice have four fingers on their hands). She wiggled her toes and was fascinated. She had finally gotten her wish of having legs and a tail and being a normal mouse. As she marveled at her new legs, Tiger flew overhead and landed on Olivia's leg. "Well, look at what the catfish dragged in!" he exclaimed, "Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me, I got it. It's your fur-hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right?" Olivia shook her head no, but kept smiling. "No? No, huh?" Then Tiger thought for a moment and said, "Well let me see. New . . . seashells?" Olivia didn’t respond, but smirked at Tiger, hoping he’d find out the answer. "No new seashells." Olivia shook her leg to get Tiger to notice, and he stood on her leg, annoying Timothy. "I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now," he said. "But if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll -" "SHE'S GOT LEGS AND A TAIL, YOU IDIOT!" Timothy shouted. Finally, Tiger jumped up, seeing Olivia's tail and legs, and rose up in a flutter at the outburts. "She traded her voice to the toy octopus and got legs and a tail." Timothy explained, "Jeez, man . . ." By that time, Tiger had flown and sat on a rock by the circus mouse. "I knew that." While Olivia attempted to stand, Pudge explained to Tiger what was going to happen. "Olivia's been turned into a normal mouse." said Pudge, "She's gotta make the Russian-Jewish boy mouse fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her." Her legs were a little wobbly. It was as if watching a baby try to stand on its own with no support for the first time. "And she's only got three days." said Timothy. Olivia managed to get on her feet, but quickly found herself unable to stand still. She quickly lost her balance and fell over in the water, causing a splash that got Pudge, Timothy, and Tiger wet and causing Tiger to have a piece of seaweed hanging off his nose. Another piece of seaweed was on top of Olivia's tan fur-hair. Timothy got frantic. "Just look at her. On legs and a tail. On normal mouse legs with a normal mouse tail! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a circus mouse, that's what her father'd say!" he complained, turning his attention to the penguin. Other than Timothy's frantic yelling, Olivia was getting up and getting the seaweed out of her fur-hair. Hearing this, she saw Timothy starting to head into the water, and then she picked him up and shook her head frantically, trying to make him change his mind. Olivia didn’t want her father to find out about what she just did, and, picking him up and shaking her head no are in an attempt to stop him from going to tell Hiram. Timothy carried on complaining. "I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute . . . and don't you shake your head at me, young lady." Eventually, he stopped complaining and spoke in a normal tone of voice. "Maybe there's still time. If we could get that octopus to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . just be . . ." Timothy's hope for Olivia started fading away when he saw Olivia's sad, gloomy face. Fearing that Olivia would get more depressed than she was when her grotto was destroyed by Hiram's anger, Timothy finally started to give in, saying, "Just be miserable for the rest of your life. All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that Russian-Jewish boy mouse." Olivia smiled and kissed the circus mouse before putting him down. "Boy. What a softie I'm turning out to be." he said. Tiger came across what appeared to be a pair of white panties, a blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, a pair of black Mary Jane shoes, a pretty mint-turquoise blouse with short, puffy sleeves with a white collar and matching frills on the sleeves, and a pair of periwinkle-blue bloomers. Tiger grabbed the panties, skirt, socks, shoes, blouse, and bloomers. "Now, Olivia, I'm tellin' ya," said the cat, "If you wanna be a normal mouse, the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see." Before that, he noticed that with Olivia's mertail gone, she wasn't wearing anything from the waist down, …except her tank top and hair-bow. Meanwhile, Fievel continued trudging down the beach, unable to take the girl’s voice out of her head. But as he walked, Pal detected a scent, one that he recognized from before. Suddenly getting excited, he tried getting Fievel to follow him as he barked with excitement. Fievel looked stunned. "Pal? Huh . . . what," Pal just happily started running ahead of Fievel. The Russian-Jewish boy mouse saw his pet dog rush off. "Pal!" Back with Olivia's friends, they managed to dress Olivia up in the white panties, blue plaid skirt, white socks, black shoes, mint-turquoise blouse, and periwinkle bloomers without her baby blue tank top. Yet she was still wearing her red hair-bow behind her ear. She felt giddy wearing her first normal mouse clothes. Tiger gave a wolf whistle as he checked out his friend. "Ya look great, kid!" he said. "Ya look - sensational." Pudge agreed. But Timothy felt skeptical about the panties, skirt, socks, shoes, blouse, and bloomers. Suddenly, everyone heard Pal's excited barking nearby and looked. They spotted Pal charging towards them. Pudge yelped, got spooked, and hid under the shallow water. Tiger flew off, and Timothy, knowing that Olivia would need him, rushed to the girl and hid in her skirt. Olivia tried getting away from Pal. But the hyper dog kept intercepting her at every turn. Olivia got on a small boulder at the beach as Pal kissed her face. "Pal!" Fievel called from a distance. Pal stopped licking Olivia, turned, and ran to his master, leaving Olivia to smile at the dog. "Pal!" Fievel called before seeing his pet, and tried to calm Pal down. "Quiet, Pal! What's gotten into you fella?" As Fievel petted his pet, his eyes widened when he noticed Olivia sitting on the boulder. "Oh . . . Oh, I see." said Fievel, as he approached the Scottish-British girl mouse. Olivia tried to compose herself by moving her fur-hair out of her face. "Are you O.K., miss?" asked Fievel, as he playfully ruffled Pal's head. "I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you." he said, "He's harmless, really - . . ." Fievel stopped talking and stared at Olivia, but as he did, he started having a feeling. There was something familiar about her. Olivia smiled very lovingly at him. "You . . . seem very familiar . . . to me." Fievel said skeptically, "Have we met?" Olivia nodded yes with a big smile on her face. Pal tried to lick her, but he was pushed down by Fievel. "We have met?" asked Fievel, as he grasped her hands, "I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? Pal turned to Olivia with excitement and also started feeling joyful and curious. Olivia tried speaking. But with her voice gone, nothing came out of her mouth. "What's wrong?" Fievel asked, "What is it?" Olivia patted on her throat and showed Fievel her neck, trying to show that she couldn’t talk. "You can't speak?" Olivia shook her head sadly. This caused Fievel to feel down. "Oh." he said, "Then you couldn't be who I thought." He was sure that this girl was the one who saved him. Pal snorted in frustration. Olivia is his master's rescuer! Couldn't he see that? Olivia did the same thing before coming up with an idea. I know! Olivia thought. She moved her arms and hands around as if she was trying to do pantomime or charades. Fievel tried to figure out what Olivia was trying to say. "What is it?" he asked, "You're hurt? No, No . . . You need help." Olivia tried to make more hand movements to communicate. But then, she lost her balance and fell off the boulder! "Whoa, whoa, careful," said Fievel, as he caught Olivia in his arms. "Careful. Easy." The two stared at each other in a shocked and awkward way. "Gee, you must have really been through something." said the boy mouse, "Don't worry, I'll help you. Come on . . . Come on, you'll be okay." As Fievel put Olivia's arm over his shoulder, she glimpsed behind her and gave her friends a big grin. Pudge and Tiger smiled at her and wished her good luck. Fievel guided Olivia toward his castle. Walking was very hard for someone who spent their whole life swimming! Regardless, Fievel was patient and made sure Olivia did not fall. Eventually, they arrived at Fievel's castle. Later in the day, Olivia was introduced to the animals - including the mice - and people working at the castle. The first order of business was to clean Olivia up and get her washed for dinner. In her tub filled with bubbles, Olivia played with them, overcome by fascination. Pouring warm water from a jug over her head was a plump mouse with tan fur, blue eyes, a pudgy face, an upturned brown nose, a tiny bucktooth, curvy pink ears, broad shoulders, stout arms, small legs, little hands and feet, and a prominent chin, wearing spectacles, a light blue bonnet, a medium blue dress with puffy sleeves, burgundy stockings, a white apron and bloomers, and small black shoes. Her name was Mrs. Emily Judson, the castle maid. She was nearby, and she helped in getting Olivia cleaned up. "Washed up from a shipwreck?" gasped Mrs. Judson, "Oh, the poor thing! We'll have you feeling better in no time. Timothy, who was hiding in Olivia's skirt, peeked out, but saw Mrs. Judson overhead, taking the skirt, panties, socks, blouse, and bloomers and preparing to leave the room. "I'll just - I'll just get these washed for you." she said. In another room, the skirt, panties, socks, blouse, and bloomers were put in large tub, and three washerwomen raccoons helped wash them. Unfortunately, Timothy was still stuck in these clothes, and he couldn’t get out. "Well, you must have at least heard about this, girls." one of the raccoons said, beginning to talk. "No!" exclaimed another. The same first raccoon washed the skirt, panties, socks, blouse, and bloomers, causing Timothy to feel uncomfortable with each scrub and movement, saying, "Gertrude says she's a princess, but since when has Gertrude ever gotten anything right? I mean really, this girl mouse shows up in rags and doesn't speak-" "Madame," said Timothy. "Please!" As this conversation went on, he was squished by a presser, along with the skirt, panties, socks, blouse, and bloomers, but he recovered immediately afterward, though he landed on the clothes in the laundry basket. "Not my idea of a princess." said the same first raccoon, as she took the panties, the socks, the bloomers, the skirt, and the blouse and hung them on a clothesline, one by one, "If Fievel's looking for a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here." As the clothes were hung from the clothesline, they were moved towards the nearby castle. Timothy jumped out of the skirt and landed in a room through a window. Relieved to be out of that experience, Timothy started to get up. But as he did, he saw something absolutely horrifying: beheaded fish with sharp blades, cooked squid and octopi in a pan, and worst of all, deep-fried circus mice on a plate. This was the castle kitchen, and the sight of so many dead sea creatures was too much for Timothy to take. He fainted in fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:X Helps His Girlfriend Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs